


𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕓𝕠𝕨 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕘𝕠𝕖𝕤

by chasten_exe



Category: New Politics, News reporters - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasten_exe/pseuds/chasten_exe
Summary: Many times my rainbow had disappeared and i had no shoulder to cry on. I couldn't handle it. I was young and thought I wasn't gonna make it. Then, I met this boy. I thought we'd never get to be together because I am reality and he is escape for reality. I did hope I'd date him at one point, but maybe not. My rainbow came back thanks to him, and I owe him my life. But soon, the rainbow would come and go, more than it should. I was slowly decaying. I always remember something my mother would tell me and my brother Carter when our rainbows went away. If it was school or arguments getting us down she'd say "the rainbow comes and goes enjoy it while it lasts. don't be surprised by it's departure, and rejoice when it returns."(ac² au where when something bad happens in a person's life, their vision goes to black and white and the rainbow on their shoulder disappears, then when something good happens their vision goes back to color and the rainbow reappears. Also, it can double as a soulmate au where you and your soulmate get your rainbows  and your vision of colors when you are around each other, and you can have a few soulmates.This was inspired by the quote at the beginning of the description.)
Relationships: Andy Cohen/Anderson Cooper
Kudos: 5





	𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕓𝕠𝕨 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕘𝕠𝕖𝕤

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sad omg I'm dying

_I remember the first time my rainbow disappared. My brother Carter and I had gotten bullied for being myself, my mother told me this story a lot, and I get to tell it to other people. It's really done a whole 360° Anyway, Carter and J had a bad day, this kid made fun of us for being, "flamboyant" and called us "fags" we weren't sure what that meant, but from everyone else's reaction, we had known it was bad._

_"Mama! Mama!" We yelled in unison, excitedly running to our mothers room with smiles on our faces knowing mom would have the best advice._

_"Yes Ander, yes Cart. What is it darlings?" Our mom had asked, picking us up and putting us next to her on her bed._

_"These kids, they made fun of me and Anderson for being 'flam-boy-ant' and called us 'fags.'" Carter told our mom, putting and arm around me. He always made me feel safe. "Don't associate yourself with those imbeciles, I can see your rainbows are faded, but once you see me, your father, or one another, in sight, your rainbows flourish." Our mother told us, pulling them both close._ _"And, remember what I always tell you?"_

_"The rainbow comes and goes. Enjoy it while it lasts. Don't be surprised by it's departure, and rejoice when it returns."_

_-_

_They second time was odd, out of no where. I was 10 years old and it was Midnight. My brother Carter and I decided to venture down stairs to investigate this sudden departure of the rainbows and loss of color. Sometimes I wish I hadn't, and we moved on without knowing about that night. We had walked downstairs only to see mom crying with the phone in her hand, and the other hand covering her mouth._

_"Mama, what's wrong?" I asked. I was dragged to her by Carter, he was always soft and loved to help people in every way humanly possible._

_"Boys, I will comprehend this news tonight and share the matter when the sun rises." Our mother told us and we hurried back up stairs._

_All night boxes_ _were being piled up in the hallway, and in the morning, the news was shared, and it wasn't what we wanted to hear._

_"Your father had passed away. We are moving forward like he had wished us to do." Our mother had told us, we cried into each other's shoulders, but she always knew how to make us feel better. "Remember what I always tell you?"_

_"The rainbow comes and goes. Enjoy it while it lasts. Don't be surprised by it's departure, and rejoice when it returns."_

_\--↓this part takes place in 1988↓--_

_During the third time I_ _met the best person in my life, Andy Cohen._

_My brother_ _Carter, set us up on a blind date._

_That day I had noticed my rainbow was faded, and so was his, as soon as we came in contact with each other out rainbows flourish. I knew then that he was special._

_"So, your mom's Gloria Vanderbilt?" Andy said in less of a question and more of a fact._

_"Yeah..." I smile. sometimes I wish people would say that my dad is Wyatt Cooper, or my brother is Carter Cooper._

_"Oh, sorry. Do you not wanna talk about that? We can maybe talk about....hey, don't you have a brot-" I was about to get excited but I gasped in sharply, my vision had gone black and white, I'm guessing my rainbow was fully gone from Andy's expression._

_"You too?" Andy asks worriedly and I nodded. Our heads snap up to the TV at the mention of Vanderbilt mansion._

**_"Breaking news: Son of Gloria Vanderbilt and Wyatt Cooper, Carter Cooper has died of suicide from jumping out of the fourth floor of Vanderbilt mansion as a reaction to a medicine he had taken. Nothing has been said by his mother Gloria Vanderbilt or his younger brother Anderson Cooper-"_ **

_"Oh- oh my god!" I yell, running out of the small coffee shop, Andy following after me. "Andy, you, you can go home, oh my god he's dead! Oh my god I-"_

_"I'm not leaving till I know you're okay." Andy said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked Andy in the eyes._

_"T-Thanks..." I said looking down. Andy_ _lifted my chin so I was looking at him again._

_"Let's go to my house, we can watch Ghostbusters." Andy told me grabbing my hand and running. I giggle, I notice my vision going back to color and mine and Andy's rainbows on our shoulders reappear._

_Halfway through the movie, Andy turns to me and pauses the movie._

_"You know, there is something a great woman always says." Andy giggled and I raised an eyebrow. He looked at me. "Your mother, she said this to you and Carter, he told me." It came very clear what he meant and I got ready to say it along with him._

_"She'd always say," Andy paused, seeming to be thinking about the exact quote._

_"The rainbow comes and goes. Enjoy it while it lasts. Don't be surprised by it's departure, and rejoice when it returns."_

_-_

_The recent, was the worst. Andy and I were sitting in my mother's hospital room, watching her slowly dwindle away._

_"Anderson, let me be alone with Andrew for a second dear." My mother said, and I walked out of the room._

_\--andy's pov--_

_Anderson walked out of the room and Gloria gripped onto my hand._

_"You love him don't you?" That stunned me._

_"I- uh- maybe- yeah- no-" I stuttered._

_"I know he likes you back. Loves you. After Carter died he tried to get close to anyone who knew him. But, he knew you were special. He knew you were his soulmate." Gloria said, looking at me. "Go to the mansion, there is box with a lock. The password is 82288. Their is a ring. Give it to Anderson. He'll know the ring."_

_"Are- are you sure? Isn't that for Anderson to do-"_

_"No, no. **You** have to do it. For me." Gloria said as I heard a flat line. I run our of the room. _

_"ANDERSON_ _, DOCTOES ANYONE PLEASE!" I yell and Anderson grabs onto me and we run back into the room._

_Our rainbows were definitely gone, long gone. My vision was so black and white I thought it would never go back._

_"Mr. Cohen, Mr. Cooper please leave the room-"_

_"Andrew, Anderson. Remember." She took a deep breath._

_"The rainbow comes and goes. Enjoy it while it lasts. Don't be surprised by it's departure, and rejoice when it returns."_

_And those were the last things I ever heard Gloria say, and it sorta was fitting seeing that she said that the whole time I knew her. Anderson and I were stuck at my home together for days and hung out with my, well, I guess **our** son._

_-_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos, bookmark, Comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
